Ryo Hyuga
'Approval:' 4/20/13, 6 feats, Ephyras (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Ryo has long brown hair that goes down to his lower back and he has part of it in a braide on his left side of his face. With his genetics, he has acquired the white eyes of the hyuga clan. From his neck dangles and small shuriken in a necklace that was given to him by his father before his death. He is quite muscular and fit but not so to where it is overbearing. His clothes consist of the black mesh long sleeve shirt under his kohona anbu esque flack jacket. This flack jacket is also grey like they are in konoha but this one is riddled with scrathes from kunai and various other odd weapons. He wears his hidden rain headband proudly. He wears it in normal fashions and it also adorns the buckle strps like Neji's in part 1.He wears regular black ninja pants like most shinobi in the naruto universe. He wears grey tabi boots to go along with his anbu top. He also wears wraps around his arms, hands, and right leg. As for personality, Ryo is often calm and is quite while analyzing any new or strange occurence or happening. When around his fellow ninja pals he is quite nice and tries very hard to be friendly to them, but to those he doesn't know he might seem to come off as harsh, stoic, or emotionless. He is actually very light hearted and find joking to be quite amusing. But one of his emotional flaws is that he doesn't know how to let go. If someone close to him betrays him or goes against him, he billows in emotions and becomes quite enraged and unethical. So in other words, if hes your friend, he might be one of your closest, but as an enemy, he might seem emotionally distant. ''' '''Stats (Total:53) Strength: 12 Speed: 7 Intelligence: 8 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance: 6 Banked: 0 Chakra points: 80 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Full body chakra expulsion Genin 2: Byakugan Chunin: Summoning Jutsu : Owls Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 # (Byakugan) 360 degree and X-ray vision - Pretty self explanatory.( byakugan: 5cp to activate, 5 to maintain every round) # (Byakugan) Use of Gentle fist ' - can use gentle fist taijutsu of the Hyugas.( 5 cp for every attempt to use it, target loses 5 cp when hit) # '(Byakugan) chakra vision - Allows me to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body # Kaiten (palm rotation)- User spins and pushes out chakra to make a great defensive spinning vortex. (10 cp to use, 20 to make a long lasting one) # Air palm- '''allows user to shoot pressurized chakra from hands from close to mid range distances. The attack hurts some but is mainly for knocking people back. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm ( 10 cp to shoot off a couple, 20 for a barrage) # feat spent on sp: +6 Equipment *(5) Kusarigama (Sickle with chain0 *(bonus) Mansuke's underwear : 5/5 uses left, While wearing it user is immune to fear and they are more couragous *(3) chakra pill (half chakra is regained) Ryo * Ryo earned: 12,000 * Ryo left: 5500 Completed Missions '''Quest points *Total: 30 *Banked: 6 S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Amegakure Sabotage: 5 qp + 2000 ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Amegakure_Sabotage C-Rank: 5 "Veiled Princess" : 2000 ryo + 4qp " Takigakure_Bodyguards: 3qp + 2000 ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Takigakure_Bodyguards "The Shogi Tournament":1000 ryo + 3 qp "Rogue Sages" : 1000 ryo +4 qp http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Sages "Chunin Exams" : 2000 ryo + 3 qp D-Rank: 0 Raids: 2 "Manliness": 4qp+2000ryo+Mansuke's underwear "Amegakure Liberation" 5qp + 3000 ryo +9750 (reimbursement) Other: 2 Training with Shinji +1qp +500 ryo Wandering through the land of snow rp +1qp +500 ryo Shinji's Awakening 500 ryo +1 qp Encounters in Konaha: for better or for worse 500ryo +1qp Overseen: 0 Recapped: 0 'History and Story' Ryo's story starts with his father, Shuji Hyuga. Shuji was an anbu for Konoha and was a proud member of the Hyuga branch family. He was considered a great master of all the arts associated with the byukagen and was considered one the greatest Byakugan users in his time. Though, since he was of the branch house, he was given the mark on his forehead to destroy his Byakugan when need be as is the story with everyone in the branch family. Anyway, Shuji was given a high level mission that was to be conducted in the Hidden rain Region. While conducting this mysterious mission, he ran across a poor woman farmer whose life was in shamble because of the insucurity of the hidden rain. the two fell madly in love and the woman became pregnant. Shuji having at that time completed his mission returned home to Konoha but did so with the promise to return to the hidden rain to see his love and child. Every few months from then on out, Shuji would come to the Hidden Rain after completeing a mission to see how everything was going with his family. This was a great time and little Ryo was always glad to warmly welcome his father home in the rain drenched region he lived. This lovely life style didn't last long though. Shuji didn't tell the hidden leaf about his new family in the Hidden Rain and let's just say the Hyuga family was not to pleased to hear there might be another potential Hyuga in a different land. Luckily for young Ryo, the village officials only found out the relationship between Shuji and Ryo's mother but not of Ryo's existence itself. So one night Shuji got word that he was going to be "dealt with" sometime during the day. He was cautios and on his toes throughout the day, and just when he thought his nervousness was for nothing, he felt the presence on leaf ninja withnhis byakugan. He quickly grabbed his 4 year old son Ryo and held him close. He told him "Son, dad's going to be gone for a while and so is mommy. We are going to need you to go play in the woods north of here for a while and don't come back no matter what happens understand?" Ryo looked confusingly at his father but then saw the stern look on his father's face and didn't object. "Where are you guys going?" "To meet a couple friends, thats all.... Here" Shuji reachesup to his neck and pulls off a small shuriken on a necklace. "This was my first shuriken I ever recieved. Everytime I feel hopless and weak, I look at it and it gives me strength, let it do the same for you son." He pushes his out of the house and through the door. "Go son, run to the woods, and remember, don't come back for anything." A single tear falls onto his father's face as he hugs his son one last time. "I love you son, your mom too. Please be strong son, please..." He turns his son and hurries him off into the woods. This was the last time Ryo would see his father alive. to be continued.. Category:Character Category:Amegakure